


"Jarvis? " "Right here, Sir"

by Walking_disASSter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bruce is supportive, F/F, F/M, Gen, I am as confused as you, JARVIS gets a body, Jarvis is Visions dad, Jarvis is highly protective, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, OCs - Freeform, Steve Rogers bashing, Tony adopts Peter, Tony and Jarvis are in love, Tony is a dad, Tony is helplessly in love, Very Loving, Very OOC, Vision is a big brother, Vision sees himself as Tony and Jarvis son, a few orginal ideas, a super solder, and other fan fiction, and very sassy, barely anything complaint, enjoy, i blame this on anyone but myself, idek anymore, idk what this is, im a scatter brain, its sweet, like will kill God for Tony protective, maybe unreliable narrator, most likely unreliable narrator, not Captain America Civil War complaint, or ya know - Freeform, post Ultron, so on and so forth - Freeform, soon as i learn to write sass, terrible, this is all based on head canons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter
Summary: This can be blamed onA) my childhood traumaB) Marvel being idiots. Fuck you guysC) Fan fictionD) User Unikitty_in_action, full blame for encouraging me to write this.Enjoy!!!!!!»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««Tony didn't know how they got to this point. But they did, and he wouldn't change it for a thing.Aka; Jarvis becomes a human, they adopt vision, and Peter, and everyone is HAPPY. Except Happy. But that's just him!
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury
Comments: 33
Kudos: 39





	1. We should make you a body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unikitty_in_action](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikitty_in_action/gifts).



Tony didn't know how they got to this point. But they did, and he wouldn't change it for a thing. 

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

Tony groaned, rolling over he squeezed his eyes shut as memories flashed hurriedly through his mind. Heart racing too fast to be safe with his condition. He'd trained to keep calm even in the face of death, even when flying a rocket into a wormhole that he may not survive. Because if it got too fast the special pace maker in his chest just might-

"SIR!" A

A frantic and worried voice boomed through the room. Tony jolted awake, gasping for air he scrambled out of the blankets, hand pressed firm over the reactor. 

He was panting heavily, skin soaked in sweat and hair stuck to his face from it. "Jar-?" He wheezed, a soft buzzing from his side drawing his attention. Robotic arms picked up a fluffy looking blanket, the thick gold and red plating shining in the dim light of the room. The only light being the shining circle in Tonys chest and the soft blue glow from the armors faceplate. 

"Apologies Sir" The soothing British tone drawled from the machine instead of its usual place in the ceiling. "I should have asked, but I realized you would not be able to assist yourself" The AI apologized, voice sincere in his worry as the Iron Man Suit drapped the weighted blanket over the still trembling super hero. 

Tony sniffed and allowed his trusted AI to do as it pleased. JARVIS could always be trusted. Yes Tony had messed up with Ultron, but something good had came from it too. He'd gained Vision. He'd been afraid making the new Android would result in losing his precious AI, but it hadn't. Instead Jarvis data had been saved into the main computer in Avengers Tower and he was able to be rebooted. JARVIS, his sweet little Jarvis. Vision considered the man to be his father since his consciousness was made possible due to him. 

The armor settled next to the bed, humming softly and assuringly as it handed Tony water and medicine. "What was the dream this time, Sir?" The soothing voice helped Tony to relax back into the bed. "This" He whispered, hand reaching up to his chest. Fingers covering the soft blue light of his reactor, thumb tracing the jagged scar that trailed off on either side. Jarvis reached out, cool metal fingers dragging away Tonys, twisting so he could lace fingers with the gauntlet. The other hand reached out, thick fingers tapping a rhythm against the glass casing, the soft noise of metal on glass soothing to the scientist. The light flickered with each tap before it was encompassed completely by the large palm. 

Tonys other hand reached up, resting on the one upon his chest, lifting the hand and kissing the metal palm. Jarvis let out a soft chuckle, brushing the thick fingers through Tonys hair.

"We should make you a body, Jar"

"I'll get right on it Sir. "

Tony grinned, making a gesture with his hands "All the parts"

"Of course. Sleep now, Sir."

Tony mumbled unintelligible, eyes drooping from the medicine he'd been given. He settled back, half closed eyes watching the shadows cast by his light. The chocolate orbs fluttered shut and he whispered out a soft "Jarvis? "

A soothing cold touch rested gently on his head, playing with his hair. 

"Right here, Sir"

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

Okay so.. Maybe Tony did know how they got to this point. 

He stared, amazed, at the schematics before him. A rumbling, charming chuckle coming from the speakers in the lab. "I was sure to include all the parts, Sir"

Tonys breath caught as the screen changed. It really was all the parts... 

He reached out, tracing the millions of colored dots that filled what would be a nervous system. The same technology used for prosthetic these days, allowing one to feel and use the limbs properly. Shaking fingers traced the supple curve of lips. The sharp jawline. The meaty thighs. Palm resting over a certain spot he just wanted to sink his teeth into despite it being nothing more than outline with colors showing veins and nerves. 

He gulped, eyes chasing that one image he'd seen- there

He turned and pulled it closer. In color, pretty and spread out, like a teasing photograph girls would send their men during War to remind them what was waiting. He breathed shakily, thumb tracing the sharp hip, hand covering that secret place he gazed down at the body with that no longer distracting him. Gasping as he took in every contour. The sharp lines, the lithe muscle, the curves and softness. Everything he liked. Jarvis has even included soulful baby blues and fluffy white blonde curls. 

His mouth ran dry but quickly filled with saliva as he all but drooled over the extremely life like rendition of his AIs first attempt. "This" He whispered, licking his lips, unsure what to say. 

Jarvis spoke with a smile "You can change it as you'd like, Sir. I didn't wish to appear too much like the Captain. But I know you found him pleasing. And I rather prefer the look myself. " Tony hummed, hitching with a voice crack even though it wasn't words. "Do you like it?"

To my could only nod, fingers curling over the next panel as he pulled it closed to read over the carefully planned instructions, every fiber of skin and hair recorded and ready to be prepared. He chuckled softly. His Jarvis... 

"Is it what you really want?" Tony mumbled, unsure. He gave Jarvis the Will for a reason. Jarvis just smiled, even if Tony couldn't see, he knew. 

"Since you first gave me the ability to think. I've been ready, Sir. This is me, since my birth this has been me" 

Tony gulped thickly and nodded. Even though it had never been before he knew. This was Jarvis. This was his Jarvis. All the way down to that little mole on his left shoulder, the upturn of his nose, that sweet and charming smile that Tony knew was just for him... 

Dum-E rolled over, beeping in excitement as he held up the fire extinguisher, letting Tony know he was happy to help. Tony smiled and with a Pat to his bot he stood and grabbed his wielding mask. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First breath, first family, first hug

Tony stepped back finally, lifting the goggles from his face and wiping the sweat from his brow, the tools fell limply to the ground as he took in the body before him. 

Smiling nervously he reached to the wall, hand resting over his keyboard. "Jarvis?" "Ready, Sir"

It had been a painstakingly long week. Barely any sleep or food, living off of coffee and rock music. But it was ready. He grinned, pressing the code he stepped back a little further and watched. Waiting. 

The machines whirred, loud and thrumming as line after line of code ran lightening fast across the screens. Shooting through the cables, into the machine. No. The man resting on the table. 

Jarvis was laid out, looking every bit his desired design. Sweet baby blues closed peacefully, a timid smile on his lips. Dark lashes fluttering as his eyes flickered behind closed lids, taking in all of the data being downloaded into the chip. 

He even had a system. He could eat and drink, body filtering it into a fuel through an honestly disgusting but scientifically amazing process. Bruce had been very impressed, helping him to create the digestive tract and program the palette. 

Tony was thrumming with near as much energy as the computers. Hopping on his toes as both Bruce and Vision closed in at his flank. Peering in awe as the body before them came to life. Toes and fingers twitching. Jaw moving as if to get a feel of it. Chest slowly lifting and falling with nonexistent breaths. Well, not really, they'd created a lung like contraption. It took in and exhaled air even it was uneeded, but it had more use of course. A soft glowing blue circle rested between the pale pecs, shining brightly with the life force. Just like Tony... 

The wires glowed under his skin, bright and sparking before they quieted down and he looked nornal. Like a sleeping beauty.... 

The code finished downloading and the wires unhooked on their own, falling to the floor with a soft noise. 

It took all of Tonys will power not to rush forward. He had to do it on his own. 

It was near fifteen minutes before something happened, Tony had been near ready to hyperventilate, the only thing keeping him calm was Vision whispering reminders that it would take a moment for him to be used to having a physical form, he'd done it himself. 

Finally. Finally, he watched as hands began to twitch, shoulders shimmying.. 

Those eyes fluttered open and the man sat up with a fluidity that was not natural, just smooth enough to not be robotic but too sleek to be human. The man blinked, taking note of his surroundings, lifting his hands to watch them move and flex before him. 

The man was still connected to the Tower and Tony's things, he'd never disconnect them. But now he was in a body. Now he could feel. Goosebumps lifted on the bare flesh as he took in the chill of the room. 

He turned to face the three, his creator, friend, son. They all smiled back at him. Tiny worried, unsure. "Jarvis?" He whispered, voice close to breaking. Jarvis smiled, sweet and charming just like they'd both imagined. Instead of echoing his voice came from one center point, passing smooth and sweet as ever through pink lips

"Right here, Sir"

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

Tony practically tackled the Android in his hug, Jarvis blinking in shock. Eyes widened as he took in the pure sensation. Sensation. Touch. He could. He coukd /feel/ it. 

His nonexistent breath hitched, arms reaching up to curl around Tony. Burying his nose in the man's neck he breathed in deeply, the sensors in his nose picking up the scent of Tony's Cologne and musk. Jarvis decided them and there it was his favorite smell. 

He felt calloused hands trace along his flesh, new and soft, supple and. Warm. Tony shivered as he explored every inch. Taking in Jarvis reaction to them. Ticklish when he brushed over the blondes ribs. Leaning into the touch in his hair. A soft humming from within when he brushed along his thighs, the AI could not blush but his system heated up, the fans designed to keep him at optimal temperatures kicking in and letting out a humming noise, Tony decided that was a noise of embarrassment and he found it even cuter than a blush could have been. 

Finally he presses a palm over the blue glow encased in the unmarred flesh. Jarvis smiled and did the same to Tony. The genus gasping, pulling back quickly. Jarvis looked hurt, eyes sad and head falling. "I'm sorry-" He was stopped by hands on him again, one tilting his chin up and the other taking his hand. 

This time the smooth palm was pressed to warm flesh, gaze widening as he met Tony's eyes, warm with love, before flickering down. 

His pale fingers captured in Tony's tanned hands, pressing it firmly to the center of his chest. Jarvis felt a throbbing, the humming louder as what could count as his heart picked up its pace. His curled and unfurled his fingers, eyes squeezing shut as took in the sensation. Warm skin moving under his finger tips, a new feeling he never wanted to forget. The heartbeat under his hand making him gasp. The smooth glass of the reactor keeping that heartbeat going making his skin tingle at the new sensation of it. Smooth and lovely. He leaned forward. 

Removing both their hands he laced their fingers and pressed his lips to the reactor. Tony shivered, free hand reaching up to craddle the man's skull. Fingers scratching at his soft and fluffy hair. 

Finally they parted, Bruce approached first. Smiling he offered up some clothes and Jarvis slipped Into them, thankful for the coverage. 

It was an odd sensation. New and weird but the clothing was soft and silky. Thankfully. His new skin was definitely not ready for denim. 

He shook hands with Bruce, exchanging his first pleasantries as a human and Bruce praised his ability to keep control. Jarvis laughed "It's simple actually, feel free to read the research. The nerves keep me in control. But if I a situation called I could easily switch them off" He showed what he meant by reaching down, crushing the titanium table in a single fist, jerking his shoulder and pulling his hand back up to reveal the squashes metal in his hand. Broken from the table. 

Tony let out a shuddering breath at the show of strength. Gently unfurling the fingers he set the piece aside and kissed Jarvis palm, the droid smiled at Tony for the affection. Loving, pure adoration. And any doubts Bruce had melted away. 

Finally both men pulled away, letting Vision float forward. The man smiled, holding up his hand and Jarvis copied him. 

They pressed their palms together, curling fingers down they chuckled in amazement. Still it felt so unreal. 

Before their eyes Visions skin rippled. Turning a milky pale like Jarvis, eyes dark chocolate like Tony, nose small and upturned like Jarvis, hair short and fluffy brown like Tony's. The three men gasped, Bruce hiding a grin behind the algorithm he was reading on just how Jarvis worked. "Vision-" The young droid shook his head, grinning brightly at the two. "I like it like this" He held his other hand to Tony and Tony took it. The three sharing loving smiles before they were pulled into a hug by Jarvis. 

Bruce smirked and snapped a picture, happily saving it and sending it to all three. Jarvis and Vision would save it to their hard drives andTony to his phone. Their first hug as a family, tears glistening in Tony's eyes as he was hugged by the two most important people in his life. 

He wasn't fully sure how they got here. But he would never change a thing.


	3. A terrible team dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk this was written half asleep, enjoy

It had been nearly two years since what the media has dubbed the Civil War. 

James "Bucky" Barnes has spent that time in rehabilitation at Wakanda under the watchful eye of Princess Shuri. A mind that was probably greater than Tonys, is greater, actually. 

The others had been in hiding, laying in wait, but finally Steve had caved when the team ganged up against him. Scott wanted to see his daughter again, Natasha missed Bruce, and Bucky wanted to thank Tony. The technology was only made possible by Wakanda, but the formula that fixed him and finally erased his living nightmare had been all Stark. Steve was still skeptical. But he realized they didn't really have any other choice either way. They needed weapon updates, money, and a safe secure place to stay. Wakanda refusex them so they had no chance but the accords and Tony. Many of the team had already agreed, although most reluctantly. It took a lot of convincing and promising to make Wanda sign. 

So here they were. Standing outside of the new Avengers facility. Avengers Tower once more only Stark Tower and nothing but an office building. 

There was a woman in a suit with them, she had red hair and a glare that made even Natasha nervous. "I'm only here as a favor to Tony. I have a business to get back to running so" She snapped her fingers and turned, walking to the front "Let's move" Steve glared at the back of his head, mouth opening to scold her for the treatment but silent protests from the others got him to quiet. He'd just yell at Tony for it. 

She led them through the halls, pointing out whose room was whose. They were small compared to what they had at the tower, but big to where they had been staying. 

Scott was still shocked he was getting a room but the lady, Potts, had smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Well hun, you never really knew what was happening. Did you?" He frowned, brow pinched before nodding slowly. They ever pproperly explained. "Captain America said they needed me to fight, was enough for me" She sighed and nodded sadly "Hero worship makes one blind you flaws, Scott" She was softer to some of them. Like Scott, he hadn't even known why he was fighting. She was also kinder to Bucky, who had not a clue either. At the time he could only remember one person and couldn't think about anything else then, Steve, Steve will get rid of the Soldier. So Tony had forgiven the super soldier as well. 

She led them down a final hall, heels clicking "Why are the rooms all down this one hall? Where are the others?" Pepper snorted at Natasha's question. "You're a spy Ms Romanoff, use the power of deduction to figure out why the people you fought against and nearly killed would want your rooms far away. " They fell silent after that. 

Finally they entered a living room, stopping at the door when they noticed more than just Tony. Pepper walked right ahead, leaning down to hug a young boy and getting an excited "Aunt Pep!" Before he quickly deflated realizing why she was there "Oh" Pepper just smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair, eyes soft as she surveyed all four men sitting on the couch. An older boy with very similar features to Peter was leaning into his side, the two comforting one another. Their eyes traveled to the last two. Tony unmistakable with his glowing arc reactor and styled goatee. But the man he was leaning into was a other mystery, just like the two kids. He had white blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes which hardened when they spotted the X-Avengers, but what really drew their attention was the glowing blue circle that was unmistakable, resting in his chest.

They walked further into the room, anger probably palpable. Steve swept his arm out, gesturing at everything "What the hell is this, Stark?" Tony huffed, rolling his eyes as he gestured back "A sitting area, Rogers." Steve's fist curled, Tony was as annoying as ever! He opened his mouth to begin screaming but a dainty cough caught him. Pepper was sneering but he relented, he wouldn't curse before a lady uninvolved in this. "Don't make me have to remind you of the accords, Mr. Rogers. Tony is currently the only reason you're not arrested" She turned he'd back on the group, smiling and saying her goodbyes to the family of four before taking her leave. Shoving a thick folder of papers at Steve "Maybe actually read it"

Wanda pushed to the front of the group, eyes sparkling gleefully "Where's Vision?" The four exchanged glanced before the older boy raised a hand "My name is Vision, may I help you?" Wanda frowned briefly but shrugged. Whatever. She walked forward, grinning and opened her arms for a hug. Missing the way the younger flinched. "Oh Vision I missed you! And look! You made yourself look human, we're about the same age right? We can go on a date!" The Scarlet Witch squealed leaning down to hug him only for a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

She huffed, ears red with anger as she turned to face whoever had stopped her and met the blue eyes of Tony's mystery man. "I'll have to ask you, kindly, to not touch my son when he doesn't wish to be" She snarled, "I'm his girlfriend!" Jarvis tsked "I never would have approved" He shoved the girl back with surprising force and she fell into Natasha arms. 

The voice was easily recognizable and Steve tossed the papers to the side "Is that JARVIS?" he yelled, finger pointing accusing. Tony shrugged "Maybe" Clint groaned loudly, angry "Stark what the fuck? Can you not remember what happened the last fucking time!?" Tony rolled his eyes "Jarvis is completely different. He literally made Vision you guys. " Steve was gearing up for a screaming lecture so Jarvis but in with a happy smile. "Try it. Captain Rogers. I'm sure Ms. Potts explained the consequences so I dare you" His voice deepened, soft static buzzing and a little distortion like every robot from every syfy, technology will take over!, movie. His eyes began to glow like the reactor in his chest, sparking wires that ran like veins through his body glowing under the layers of skin and metals, lighting him up "I dare you"

He turned normal. In the blink of an eye. Smiling cheerfully st the absolutely terrified faces. Turning he gathered the younger one into his arms, Peter smiling as the seventeen year old clung to the blonde, the cast on his leg now visible, and he rested his head on the mans shoulder as he was carried to the door. "Dinners on the table, join us" Tony stood now too "Or don't"

The small family left the living room and entered the dining room, uncaring if they followed or not. 

They decided to join, glaring at the four the whole time. 

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed his glass to drink some water, a small clink drawing eyes to his hand where a pretty silver band sat. It was Vibranium and a wedding gift from t'Challa. A grinning Jarvis raised his own hand and revealed a matching band. "We were married just last spring" The once AI explained, taking Tony's hand in his with a loving smile. 

Bruce had quickly joined them when there were shouts, frowning as he took in Steve, Nat and Clint up and yelling. Tony and Jarvis returning it. Scott was sat back, looking nervous, Bucky was looking disappointed and Sam was too busy eating to care about it, if Tony wanted to marry a robot who cared. The man was basically already married to tech anyway. 

However Bruce stormed forward when he noticed Vision and Peters distress. he slammed a fist on the table, eyes green, and everyone was quick to shut up and sit down. Bruce glared at each and everyone of the X-vengers in turn. Wanda and Steve the only ones meeting his glare. He walked around the table, ruffling Tony's hair and stopping at the two boys 

"You okay?" He asked them, voice soft in the quiet room. The fathers turning in concern to the boys, quickly blaming themselves. Peter nodded shakily, hugging himself. "Fine" He muttered, watching Wanda and Steve from the corner of his vision. He sorta had almost been crushed to death by them both. And he'd never been good at confrontation unless he was in the suit, screaming scared him. Bruce hummed and turned to Vision while Jarvis ran diagnostic quietly. They whispered for a bit, Bruce pulling Vision into a gentle hug. 

Wanda let out an exasperated noise "STOP! Stops treating them like babies! It's getting ridiculously annoying!' She snapped angrily, hands sparking red. Tony snarled and stood " who bout you shut your mouth!?" Wanda raised her hand, red sparking, but it quickly fell out as a new presence filled the room.. "I was only stopping by for your ice cream. Looks like a good thing I came" A silky voice hummed, attention turning on the green clad figure of Loki. Wanda was looking increasingly distressed and Loki waved his hand dismissive "Don't worry dear, it's a temporary magic block" He glided past the table and into the kitchen, humming as he went. 

Steve turned to Tony even more furious than before. "What the hell Stark! She's a child you can't do that!" Tony shook his head. "Accords say j can. And she's a legal adult Rogers. Stop treating her like a kid"

Steve growled, gesturing to the two boys still talking with Bruce, much calmer now. "What about them? Jarvis was carrying that one just earlier and Bruce us treating them like little kids!" Sharp green eyes met Rogers glare and he gulped a little at the reminder of the Hulk. 

Tony snorted "She's twenty. Rogers. That's not a kid. Peter, the one in the cast, is sixteen, just going on seventeen. He's still a fuckin kid. And Vision. Infinite wisdom or not, presenting as nineteen or not, is two fucking years old" His hand slapped on the table and he leaned forward growling "Your stupid ass traitors gave BOTH my boys PTSD. " He snarled pointing at them. "And Peter is the fuckin one who found me like that. With the shield in my fuckin chest and my vitals dropping so low I'd be dead within the hour without medical. He'd jumped into the jet to come and rescue me when they came out. Vision was betrayed by his first ever family. So don't tell me how to treat my kids" He got up from the table, shoving his chair in roughly, and took Vision hand leading the Android away. Jarvis quickly stood and gathered Peter, the boy had lost his crutch again, and followed after the two. Bruce, after one last sneer st the group, left quickly with. Steve fell heavily back into his seat, listening silently as Clint and Wanda raved about what just happened. 

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

For two years things had been so Peaceful! Tony healed from the damage. Bruce helped him build his loves body. They adopted Vision, them Peter. Discovered that both boys suffered from PTSD. Started therapy. Had family night every week. Thor and Loki had started coming by and getting close to them. Tony formed a friendship with t'Challa and Peter and Shuri were two peas in a pod. 

Peter would still wake up from nightmares. He'd climb into Tony and Jarvis bed, the two droids didn't sleep but could simulate it. Vision would faze into the room as well and the four would curl up in bed together, fathers comforting their sons. The glow from their reactors helping lull the boys back to sleep, soft and soothing and reminding them everything was alright. 

Tony vowed that he would never let anything happen to them again. And he knew that his friends and family would do everything in their power to ensure Steve understood that. That the X-vengers will never again be a reason his boys cry


	4. Being a twink changes nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Jarvis are supportive, Peter is worried, and Wade is horny  
> This is just some cute stuff with Peter and Wade UwU, I love spideypool!

Peter had been sleeping peacefully when he heard the soft knocking at his window. Groaning in confusion and wondering if maybe Vision had forgotten he could faze and gotten locked out the tower, again, he blinked open his eyes and searched for the window. 

He stood up, grumbling tiredly and shuffled for the window. Reaching out he opened the curtains, jumping a little at the sight of a red and black figure. Not Vision then-

He opened the lock and pulled up the window, glaring at the grinning merc "It's one in the morning, Wade. Do you need spiderman? " Wade just laughed and leaned into the window "Nah baby boy, I'm here to see my pretty little Peter" Peter rolled his eyes at Wade's wink behind the mask. Stepping back he watched the mercenary climb through. 

"You know papa still controls the security system, right? What if he told dad?" Wade just waved him off, losing balance and falling to the floor with a groan. Standing he shook himself off and held his arms open for a hug "Me and your pops have an understanding" Peter hummed, crossing his arms, head cocked. Wade groaned and dropped his arms. "I protect Spidey, I protect Peter. And I love you" Peter snorted, rolling his eyes and walking over. 

Wade stood still, watching quietly as Peter raised his hands and peeled off the expressive mask. Wade smiled, pearly whites and broken skin. Peter smiled back, tossing the mask and gently cradling the scarred cheeks. "Wade" "Hmm?" "Why the hell are you talking to my papa?"

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

Vision fazed into the room, forgetting to knock like he often did "Hey Peter did you-" The Android paused, eyes widening as he took in the scene. A man. A man he doesn't remember ever seeing before was laid out in Peters bed. Scarred skin out in the open air and left in boxers, Peter, thankfully fully clothes curled up to his side sleeping peacefully. 

Vision shot forward, snatching Peter up with one hand he tucked the small teen under one arm and flew back from the bed. Both men had startled awake, stranger reaching for a knife that seemed to come from no where and Peter struggling and shouting from the tight grip around his middle. Vision just raised his free hand at the intruder, warning, "Be still Peter, I'll handle it" Vision assured. 

It was a tense moment, Vision waiting for the man to make a move. Said man sitting bewildered with Katana in hand and Peter, dangling uselessly and still confused from the sudden wake up. Before Peter started to laugh. A loud, amused giggle leaving him and the man quickly joined. "Vis! Put me down!" Peter demanded, kicking his feet like a little kid. Vision reluctantly released his hold and Peter dropped gracefully to the floor. "Vision, meet Wade. Wade, Vision. " He strode forward, smiling at Visions confusion, and gently took the sharp weapon from Wade's hands. 

Wade grinned and pulled Peter into his arms instead, sticking his tongue out childishly to the still defensive droid. "Peter?" Peter sighed "Vision, he's my boyfriend. And also, Deadpool" 

Vision slowly drifted back to the floor, eyes wide with confusion before his expression morphed to upset, "You never told me you had a boyfriend?" Peter relaxed, sighing in relief that he wasn't mad about Wade's profession. "Sorry Vis, I was. Scared" 

Vision melted at that confession, flying up to them he swept them both into a hug "You never have to fear me, Peter"

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

Now that Vision was aware, and Peter knew that Jarvis knew, he was a lot less anxious about spending time with his boyfriend. 

Their relationship probably could have started under better circumstances but honestly Peter wouldn't have changed a thing. 

They'd met first as Spiderman and Deadpool. Wade hadn't hesitated to give his real name and when Peter had said he wouldn't tell his the Merc had just grinned and agreed. 

The first time Peter trusted him was when he realized Wade never once had tried to wiggle his name out of him, no begging or snooping, he didn't even pull any strings. Peter had said no and Wade had dropped it. 

The second time Peter realized Wade was a pretty cool guy was after he finally told him. A year of working together and the mercenary had started turning more vigilante. Peter realized that he really liked Wade, the man was funny and bought him churros and Peter couldn't help but feel close to his new friend. So after a year he revealed his name, Wade had babbled over how cute it sounded and it would definitely fit him before quickly swearing to not try and find Peter out of costume. "If we run into each other I get full rights to fan boy! But I won't seek you out"

It was only a few months after that that Peter took his mask off. 

They'd been fighting crime for a year and a half together now. Peter was on his way to sixteen, feeling brave, and in the middle of eating tacos with Wade. Wade had admitted that he was afraid to lift his own mask, although Peter could catch sight of scarred skin when he lifted the mask to eat. "I just like you a lot Spidey. Anyone else it wouldn't matter, but I don't wanna risk chasing you away!" Peter had felt so touched, knowing that Wade usually wouldn't have cared. He'd thought the anti-hero just didn't like him enough. Peter had taken a deep breath and turned to face the red and black clad figure. 

Wade, taking note of the change in atmosphere turned to face Spiderman, expressive mask showing a raised brow and Peter giggled a little. He loved how much Wade's mask showed. Taking a deep breath he reached up and grabbed the edges of his own. 

Wade's white eye spots opened wide and he reached out quickly, large hands grabbing Peters much smaller ones "Webs, baby, no no no, you don't have to do that" He whispered, voice cracking as he shook his head "I didn't mean that-" He was paused by Peter leaning forward, stopping just in front of his face "Wade" He mumbled softly, both their masks rolled up to their noses, lips so close. Wade fought every urge to lean forward "I want to"

Wade gulped and nodded, nervous, as he let Spiderman go. Peter smiled and reached back up, yanking the mask off quick like a band aid he made himself meet Wade's covered eyes, even though he was beyond scared. 

Wade gasped, breath catching as he took in the sight before him. His pretty little spider really was pretty- fluffy brown curls and sweet doe eyes. Wade let out a sob, hands gently grabbing Peters once more as he hung his head in sadness. Peter frowned, stroking his thumb over the leather gloves "Wade? Wade what's wrong? " He asked, tone urgent and worried. 

Wade simply shook his head, sniffing "You're just so gorgeous baby boy, I don't even deserve to he in your presence. Not when I look like" He trailed off, heaving a heavy sigh he sat up straight and reached for the edge of his mask. 

Peters hands shot out, grabbing Wade "Hey, you don't have to. I know that I did but you don't have to feel pressured. Wade I promise it-" A finger pressed to his lips, shutting him up. "I. I want you to see baby, that way you can make a decision. The suspense is killing me!" Je laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Peter snorted, shaking his head with an amused smile. He brushed Wade's hands away, gently gripping the mask. Wade let him, holding his breath as Peter slowly peeled the mask off. Revealing scarred skin and bald head. 

When Peter was silent for a little too long, Wade opened his eyes. He was greeted by a smiling, blushing Peter who, upon seeing Wade had opened his eyes, closed his own and leaned in. 

Wade was shocked, not moving an inch as Peter pressed his lips tentatively and inexperienced to Wade's. He pulled back, blush spread down his neck and hidden by the suit as he waited for Wade's reaction. "What uh, what was that?" Wade squeaked, gloved hand reaching up to touch his lips. Peter shrugged, looking away shyly "My decision... "

Wade practically threw himself at Peter, squealing joyfully he peppered the boys face in kisses "Oh god baby boy I love you" Peter laughed, pushing at Wade's chest until the larger male let up. "Wade, I love you, I do. But can you get your hand off my ass?" Wade laughed, grinning cheekily as he held both hands up in front as if to say 'here, see my hands' Peter smiled and reached out, lac8ng his fingers with Wade's and pulling him closer to kiss his cheek. "Now then" He hummed, kissing at Wade's jaw and then pecking his lips "Pretty sure I hear a mugging in progress" 

Wade groaned as Peter jumped up, shoving his mask down and offering a hand. Peter just giggled as Wade masked himself and climbed onto the Spiders back "Now that I know you're a twink, we're going to have to find a different way to swing" Peter snorted and jumped from the edge, casting a web he swung between the buildings "I've been feeling your boners for a year Wade, me being a twink changes nothing"


	5. Behave or Get Our

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa Fury UwU plus also Phil cause I ship them shut up  
> Enjoy-

Peter had a healing factor but not the fastest, so he had to wear the cast for two days. It had been a very bad shatter you see. But the next morning he woke up with it nicely healed, so once Jarvis was calmed and Wade sent on his way. Dressed back up in his suit to avoid walking the streets in his underwear, Peter had ripped the cast open with his spider strength and spent some time relishing in being able to flex his toes and move his ankle. 

"So what did you need?" He questions, digging out some clothes to wear for the day. Jarvis sighed, tossing some work out clothes at him instead "Was going to ask if you knew where the waffle maker was. Also, Fury is here"

Peter grinned and pulled on the clothes Vision has helpfully grabbed "Sweet! And uncle Thor broke it. He couldn't figure out the three prong outlet and tried to use lightning" The two brothers left the room and filled the halls with laughter at their poor uncle. 

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

The Avengers sat in the living room, tense under Furys hard one eyed gaze. Well, Tony was lounging as usual, drinking his coffee and making small talk with Colonel Rhodes while they waited. 

The two boys walked in, Furys harshness meeting a bit as he allowed the slightest upwards turn of his lips "Peter, Vision" The two nodded towards him, before the professional bubble broke and Peter practically jumped the man "Fury!" The leader of SHEILD just laughed and hugged the excitable teen, the team confused and a little worried at the fact Fury was being nice. "Hey kiddo" He greeted, ruffling the brown locks as Peter let him go. "Still doing good in school? " Peter snorted and rolled his eyes "As if you aren't always hacking to check yourself"

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

After the battle and after Peter had been adopted Fury had started taking on a sort of, grandfatherly way towards the teen. 

It had all started with Stark really and he'd blame the man until the end. 

See Fury was known to care about anyone. But he did care about Stark. He knew about Howard, how the man treated the poor kid who was always succeeding but somehow was never enough. 

He started keeping an eye on him when he started to manufacture weapons. Telling himself that it was only because he could use them for bad. 

And as always Stark had been an overachiever. So when he was kidnapped it was only expected that Stark would save himself before Fury even had a team ready. It was also filled expected when he came out as Iron Man. 

Fury told himself he kept as much eye on Stark as he did everg other hero, after all anyone of them could be a threat. 

It was his trusted agent, Agent Coulson, who brought it to his attention really. Grinning cheekily "That's the third time you've checked the reports, Sir, it says the same things." Fury just glared a one eyes glared, just as effective mind you, and looked back to the paper "What do you want, Coulson"

The man had just smiled "Nick" He said, softly, gaining the man's attention once more. They kept it strictly professional at the office, what was he doing. Turning to face the man he paused, taking in the folder he held and the loving smile he wore "Phil? " Coulson just laid the folder in front of him "It's okay, Nick, Tony is alive. They got him in time. So how about instead of stressing over him, you read up on your new grandson?" Nicks eye had opened wide, mouth gaping as he snatched up the beige folder and read the words "Peter Parker-Stark" Phil nodded "Tony signed the papers the second he was out of medical, kids aunt died, Nick." Fury leaned back in his seat, eye closing as he counted to ten, it was just like Tony to just up and adopt a kid- he's gonna ring the man's neck! 

"The kids Spiderman, Nick" Phils words cut him like a knife. Of fucking course it's another little hero kid! He cursed and sat up, rubbing at his neck he nodded "Dammit Tony. Phil?" The agent hummed, having moved behind Nicks chair and began to rub the older shoulders. "Get the fuckin jet and tell Tony he's lucky he's hurt" Phil laughed and took out his phone "Yes Sir"

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

Peter smiled up at Fury. The man was adamant on not being called Gramps but Tony still sometimes joked. "Good to see you're our the cast" He mumbled, Peter just smiled and tool his seat next to Tony. "So why are you here?"

Fury hardened again, facing everyone as a whole it shut down any questions about the interaction and he answered Peters question instead. "I'm here because you're all going to be having some team bonding. After the fight, the accords, the whole. Running away and hiding in Wakanda. " His glare focuses on Steve and softened on Bucky before he began to pace in front of them "It's been decided we need to work on team skills. Such as working together and trusting each other. I have to be sure you can watch each other's backs in the field"

He focused on Tony "Did you set up the training field I asked for?" Tony just gave a half assed salute "Course I did Pops! The same nanos from my suit so no worries about expensive damages" He said it lightly but there was a hint of distaste in his voice. 

Fury hummed and nodded, Phil coming from his place on the wall to pass some papers to him "Another thing we have to work on. Your damages" They began to protest, it's not they causes a lot! "Any damage that is caused is in the name of saving Earth! And it's not even that much" Steve huffed, Arms crossed. 

Fury rolled his eye and passed out the papers "these right here are bills for damage caused by the Avengers in the last couple of years you all worked together. We are not Including Thor's damage to cellphones and other devices, his lightning short circuits them, not controllable" The large blonde sighed in relief and returned to polishing Mjolner 

Steve went to protest again but this time Coulson spoke up "We've watched the footage a thousand times, most of this damage was excessive and guess who pays the bills for the Avengers?" Stark out his hand in the air "Oh oh! I know I know!" He stood up, grinning as he pointed at himself "ME!"

He waved around a paper in his hand "YOU GUYS DESTROYED AN ORPHANAGE!?" he huffed, crumbling the paper and tossing it, chuckling as it booked Bruce on the head "I fund this team. Weapons, medic, food, and damages. So learn to fuckin behave or you can find a new benefactor. " Fury sighed "The main reason this issue is being brought up is because we've tried already. Stark has threatened to take away funding if you don't learn how to control yourselves and we just can't afford that" Phil hummed, looking through a tablet "No one is willing to babysit a bunch of children"

Fury snapped his fingers and pointed up to the roof "So everyone up top and in the helicarrier, we're going on a team bonding retreat. Which includes, bad for you but great for my boredom, a shit ton of doom bots. Now GO"


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is scared of the Shield, Thor is fun, Tony is sweet, and it's time for team fighting!   
> Also I like sassy Loki UwU

The ride to the training area was quiet and tense. Like really tense. But everyone wanted this to go as smooth as possible. Sooner they could work together, the sooner they could go into the field. Also the sooner the X-vengers could be respected again. 

Upon getting there they were given their gear and told to wait. 

Steve frowned as he came from the dressing room, adjusting his suit "Hey, where is my shield?"

Tony grinned, all teeth barred as he fiddled with his watch "Oh that old thing? Not sure. Petey?"

Peter smiled brightly, mask off for now, "oh! I used it for sledding! It should still be up at the winter cabin, I think I forgot it there!" Steve's neck flushed with fury and he was about to start arguing when Bucky burst into laughter, bright and amused he slapped Peter on the back "Damn kid! Not going to lie when Stevie first got that thing I wanted to do the exact same thing! Is it as fun as it seems?"

Peter nodded "Oh yeah! It was awesome dude!" Steve growled and turned to Tony who offered up a shield, only it was missing its original star. Steve glared down at the plain silver plating "Paint it if you'd like. But you don't deserve to wear the Star" 

The Star was Captain Americas symbol, it was a symbol of a great American warrior. 

Peter turned back to the group, eyes landing on the shield held up in Steve's hands. He gasped, eyes wide he scurried back, slamming right into Jarvis. 

He'd watched the footage a thousand times, they tried to ban him from it but he just hacked inside. Watched a thousand times as the great Captain America attempted to murder his dad. 

Tony rushed to the kid, smiling assuringly he took Peter into his arms, pressing the teens face to his chest. Peter sobbed, nuzzling the reactor as he tried to swallow down his cries. 

Thor easily yanked the shield from Steve's hands, tsking "Apologies Captain. " Without hesitating he bent the shield under his hands. Bucky instinctively curled his metal arm in closer but Thor just smiled kindly and tossed the shield aside "Little Spider is not ready" He shrugged, patting Bucky on the head as he passed. 

Tony sat Peter down, telling him to just sit out the training session "There'll be more Pete, but you're not ready to fight with him" Peter just hugged himself and nodded in agreement, Jarvis wrapping him up in a hug as they settled in behind the viewing screens with Fury and Phil. 

Steve protested, what was he supposed to use now!? 

Tony sighed in annoyance and passed him a glove "Curl your fingers" Steve did as instructed and within his fist formed a handle followed by glowing hexagons forming a roughly shaped shield. It was mostly invisible, glowing a slight silver in the sunlight. 

Tony grinned over at Peter as he held his hand out, the pixelated shield shifting around his hand "See Pete? It can't hurt me!" Peter sniffles and nodded, curling into his papa. Jarvis smiled and kissed his head before winking over at Tony who blew him a kiss in return. 

Steve huffed "How the hell is a hologram supposed to help me fight-" He screamed in shock, arm coming up on instinct as Thor's Hammer cam flying for him. The hammer and shield collided with a loud bang, the pieces fizzling in the light and falling apart before quickly forming again. "They can handle extremely heavy force, and if they break, they reform. So then" Tony clapped his hands together "Done whining?"

Steve just glared and released his fist around the hand strap, the shield immediately retreated. "Avengers assemble" He growled storming off towards the waiting field. 

»»————>➷➹➷➹<————««

They entered a city, designed just like New York since that's where they fought the most often. Adults and children milled about the area and Loki emerged happily from the crowd "Greetings annoying people, Bruce" Tony huffed at the fact that Bruce didn't count as one of the Nuisances, as Loki called them often. Bruce just smiled "Loki"

Loki walked forward, dresses in what was definitely comfy clothes, the man was in a fluffy sweater! "I'm not battling with you lot today. Like Peter I'm not technically an Avenger" He waved his hand at the crowd, the people turning to reveal glowing green eyes "No, I'm controlling the people. The people you all have to SAVE " He emphasised the word, eyes narrowed on Wanda. 

He clapped his hands and pointed up at the sky where another helicarrier was hovering "That up there, holds the bots. They're run by Jarvis" Tony waved at one of the hidden cameras before turning back to focus. Loki smirked and threw open his arms "Try not to kill anyone!" Before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Steve Grit his teeth, watching as the scene immediately started. The people began to run screaming as bots similar to the ones Ultron built dropped from the helicarrier "Stark" He growled, To my just tapped his reactor and was covered by his suit "Don't worry bout it Cap! Jar knows what he's doing! "

He launched into the sky with his repulsers and Sam followed suit with his wings. 

Scott was left behind at the viewing screens, munching popcorn that Loki had materialized, said God settling in and crossing his legs with a devilish smirk. Waving his hand with a soft green glow, a screaming group of kids ran out in the center of the street, the boys advancing on the children. Steve turned quickly to save the kids. Jarvis was smirking, eyes closed as his body glowed a soft blue, the blue lights of the bots a matching color as they attacked Steve. 

He frowned a little when he had to make them attack Tony but he didn't hold back just because it was his husband. Fury nodded in approval and Phil began to take notes on the way they interacted with one another. The next phase was trust building once they figured out what needed to he worked on. 

Peters eyes never once left the screen that showed Tony, holding his breath as he watched the fight, hand squeezing Jarvis tightly as Vision came into the frame to rescue Tony from the mass of bots attacking him


End file.
